Forgotten
by SilverxBlack
Summary: Fushimi and Yata are always enemies...And Fushimi, to Yata's opinions, is always the traitor, the one that betrayed HOMRA. But Fushimi has his real reasons why he betrayed, and Yata is going to find out, soon enough...Through the half-drunken Fushimi. (It contains a lot of grammar mistakes, and my story writing skills are really bad...My apologies, but still !) Fushimi and Yata


**NOTE: I'M TERRIBLY BAD AT GRAMMAR, AND TERRIBLY BAD AT WRITING STORY SKILLS. BUT I JUST WANT TO SHARE MY IMAGINATION OUT, SO, REALLY REALLY TERRIBLY SORRY IF YOU FIND IT TERRIBLY WRITTEN AND TERRIBLY BORING, INDEED **

**SO SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES. **

The air was way too dense.

Fushimi leaned against his chair, staring into the computer with nothing but plain documents and databases. He sighed and clicked his tongue.

Bored…

Nothing much happened after Mikoto, the Red King's death, except that Munakata, his commander, sighed more frequently than usual. Fushimi had wondered from time to time how related Munakata was to the Red King. They appeared as if they hated each other, but thing was never as easy as it seems.

Mikoto's death had affected Munakata a lot, at least Fushimi knew this much.

….But did he got affected too?

He knew every reason why he left HOMRA. It was nothing but a group of gangs fooling around all day. Plus, he couldn't accept the fact that Yata Misaki was so easily tamed by that Mikoto…

"Psh…." He sighed, standing up. He couldn't bear the tense atmosphere of this room anymore. Patting the subordinate next to him on the shoulder, he left the room, deciding to take a short walk.

Thinking about Misaki, he wondered how he was doing right now. Still crying over that Mikoto's death? The thought made Fushimi sighed.

He hated HOMRA.

It was just a gang of hoodlums.

And it stole his precious Misaki away.

Fushimi scowled and clicked his tongue; even the cool winds couldn't sooth him anymore. He entered a tiny restaurant and sat down, going over the menu.

Veggies…Veggies…Raw fish….Veggies…

What the hell….

"Oii waiter is there any food with blood and fle-"

"AHHHHH. I'M TERRIBLY SORRY. I WILL CLEAN UP FOR YOU RIGHT NOW." A voice brought Fushimi's attention away; he looked sideway, clicking his tongue. Clearly annoyed that someone had interrupted him from his deep thought of this…Ridiculous menu.

But that annoyance quickly vanished into the air as he realized the owner of that voice.

"Mi~Sa~ki~~"

Fushimi couldn't stop himself from calling out. All of a sudden the day didn't seem to be boring anymore. He smirked, looking up at that boy with headphones around his neck, even more pleased as he turned around and gasped, as his features hardened into a stare of hatred.

"Bastard! What are you doing here?!" Misaki yelled, ignoring the poor customer whose shirt was all wet by now.

"As you can see, I'm sitting here staring at you, Mi~Sa~Ki~," Fushimi's face twisted into a wild smirk, teasing, enjoying.

"Psh. How many times have I told you not to call my by that name?! Monkey!"

"Hm…Let me guess…More than ten times, I guess?"

"Y-you…"

Yata Misaki gritted his teeth; he couldn't believe what a jerk Fushimi was being. His body screamed to burst into flame. He tightened his fist, staring at the traitor of HOMRA…His old best friend.

"….I can't beat the crap out of you in front of the customers…Now go away before I can hold myself, bastard!" He yelled at last, trying the best to hold his temper down. He turned around, deciding to ignore that monkey's existence.

"Wait…"

That respond clearly disappointed Fushimi, and somehow that disappointment dragged Fushimi back to his normal self. He groaned, calling back to Misaki, who was about to leave.

"What now?!" Misaki replied impatiently, scowling.

"…Just what are you doing here?" Nothing much to talk about; Fushimi threw a random question at the even-more-annoyed-boy.

"Earning my money of course! I'm not like you, getting all your money from the stupid Scepter 4!" Misaki answered, turning back.

"Ah…I see. Well you can't even do the job right, it seems."

"Shut up!"

"Ah, by the way, I most likely will visit your bar today."

"WHAT?!"

That idea actually popped into Fushimi just now, since he got nothing to do (except returning to his damn job). He was still underage, 19 years old, but still wanted to taste what wine feels like. He had heard that the HOMRA bar had a new kind of wine and it's pretty cheap, so yeah, since he was bored, he most likely would be going to taste it, and probably just ignore the people over there.

"What 'what', I'm going to your bar. Things settled." He mumbled out his plan, checking his cell phone. Not even a text for him to go back! Lucky day for him then, he guessed.

"WHO will allow a traitor back IN?!" Misaki called out loudly as Fushimi stood up, about to leave.

"Uhhh…I will gladly allow you to come with me." Fushimi replied with not much a glance, though from his wait, he actually wanted Misaki to follow.

"Pshhhh. I don't want to come with you…But it's for the sake of HOMRA so…" Misaki groaned, crossing his arms.

"Then I will be leaving…"

"WAIT!"

"Goddamn it…" Misaki mumbled, couldn't believe the fact that he was actually sitting beside Fushimi in HOMRA bar, ALONE.

He entirely forgot that all the HOMRA members had went to enjoy a hot spring and left him to take care of the bar. "You broke the kitchen, so you deserve it," they had said, their coldhearted selves showing.

"Misaki~You wanna drink?" Fushimi had tasted the cheap wine he had wanted to try. It tasted really great, and Fushimi had to remind himself not to get drunk. He sighed, relieved from all the stress.

"No thank you, I don't want to get drunk with a monkey anyway, Saru." The boy replied, cold and blunt.

"Well then, go prepare me a cake." Fushimi was not surprised at all, since Misaki hated him deeply and he knew it with all his heart.

"WHAT? Why should I listen to you? I'm not your slave."

"You're so noisy, Misaki. I'm the guest right now. Now shut up and go prepare me a cake." Fushimi said emotionlessly, glancing at the orange liquid in the glass, ignoring the unhappy face Misaki was showing.

Misaki groaned, entering the kitchen. Saru was so helpless! He couldn't believe why he hadn't raised his skateboard into action yet. Opening the refrigerator, he took out the leftover chocolate cake.

"Plate…Plate…" He mumbled as he went over to where all the plates were piling up. The plates were all clean in the shelf, of course, but the amount was so huge that it was unbelievable—all the plates seemed to squeeze into the shelf, in a neat way. It seemed impossible for Misaki to take one except to pull one out from the bottom, but then all the plates would crash down eventually.

"Tch,"Misaki clicked his tongue. Well, at least he needed to try, right?

"What's taking you so long…" By then, Fushimi had waited long enough. He entered the kitchen, face flushed up a little.

Misaki blinked at the sight of Fushimi, looking at that tired face and gasped.

"You're drunk!" Out of surprise, he called out while pulling one of the plates from the bottom out. Suddenly, the plates lost its balance and started to fall. Misaki's eyes widened as he turned back to the plates, it was already falling—

He was pushed away abruptly as he heard the plates clattered down, breaking into tiny pieces.

Misaki fell to the floor, a light pain shooting up his arm.

"What the hell..." He mumbled, gasping, as he balanced himself and stared at the blue-uniformed figure, who was gritting his teeth in pain, surrounded by the crashing plates.

"W-wait what did you do just now?!" It took Misaki a moment to realize that Fushimi had pushed him aside so the plates will fall on him instead. He ran over to Fushimi, hesitating yet worried, shocked and surprised.

"Pshhh….Isn't it obvious? I pushed you aside so the plates won't fall on you, idiot," Fushimi sighed in pain, an annoyance in his voice.

"Idiot! You're drunk! Worse than getting dizzy over a hot spring, but drunk enough to be stupid enough to do that kind of stuff!" Misaki shouted, grabbing on the bleeding arm of Fushimi, but Fushimi just pulled his arm back.

"It got nothing to do with if I'm drunk or not, Misaki. Plus, I don't get dizzy in a hot spring, AND, don't mind me, I'm fine." He mumbled.

"You're not fine at all!" Misaki argued back.

"What, you care now?"

"…Tch…Not like I will care usually, but—"

Just as Misaki was about to reply to the monkey, Fushimi fell onto his chest, followed with a tiny sigh, and 3 seconds passed before Misaki realized that Fushimi was asleep from the drink, his face a light pink. Blushing a little at the sudden closeness of his old best friend, he smacked Fushimi's head hard instead, "You're too seriously drunk idiot!"

…Plus, Fushimi was too heavy for him to just pull him away from the kitchen floor, Misaki groaned.

"Ahh….Tch…Even if I'm not drunk…I still will push you away from the plates…Idiot…"

"Huh?"

While Misaki was too deeply thinking about what to do, Fushimi grumbled in a tiny whisper, but Misaki still managed to hear it. He blinked, staring down into the half-sleeping face of Fushimi.

"Wounding you…So you can hate me…But if you seriously get wounded for a stupid reason like that…" Fushimi chuckled slightly, leaning into Misaki's chest, eyes still closed.

"Baka…I don't know a shit what you are talking about but I really should get you out of your weird mind status…." Misaki blushed, deciding to ignore what Fushimi said as he tried to lift him up again.

"Mikoto-san..huh…A king you said…Leader of a gang to me…"

"S-shut up! Don't you speak rude of Mikoto-san!" Suddenly agitated by Fushimi's words, Misaki gritted his teeth and pushed Fushimi away from him.

But Fushimi clung to him hard.

"Is that why he stole you away from me…"

"W-what are you talking about…now?!"

"Is it because…He is a king…So wild so cool…So strong…That can attract you over…"

Yata gasped a little at the drunken Fushimi's thoughts, he stared down into Fushimi's tired face again, "Just what are you talking about, seriously?!"

"Ne…Misaki~"

"W-what now…"

"Besides all those reasons of how a gang HOMRA is…Do you know why I truly betrayed?"

Blinking, Misaki shifted uncomfortably, "What else will there be?"

"It's because…You betrayed first…"

"Me? I betrayed?!" Indeed mad at Fushimi's words, Yata pushed Fushimi to the floor and grabbed his collars, his eyes widened in anger. "What the hell are you talking about?! I betrayed?! You are the one who LEFT HOMRA, who BURNED the mark that Mikoto-san gave us!"

"Mi~Sa~Ki~"

"Quit calling me that!"

"You forget all about me back then, don't you realize that? I always love you…But then you forgot all about me and go chase that Mikoto-san. Don't you realize that? MISAKI~" Fushimi's mouth twisted into a wild, unnatural smile, yet in that smile it contained bits of sadness, loneliness and longings. Misaki stuttered, didn't know what to say, his mind fogging with confusion.

"I-I-I don't know what kind of shit you are talking about…!" He choked out, still grabbing onto Fushimi's collar.

"That's why you are an idiot...Don't you know that? Misaki~..The reason I betrayed HOMRA, betrayed YOU, is so that you can HATE me. You see that?! HATE me, so you can REMEMBER me, WELL. Even more than that Red King!" Fushimi's voice was slurry, but he managed to shout out, with that frantic and despair voice of his.

No, no more. He doesn't want to share that secret, that reason, out but…

He couldn't hold back.

Misaki stared at him, eyes widened in shock and surprise, his grip of the blue's collar softened, and he sat up, trying to manage out a word.

Fushimi blinked, clicking his tongue and looked away. It was all that stupid beer's fault for making him half drunk. He didn't want to say it, at least not yet. Now his mind was clearer, he thought back to what he just said.

Ughhhhhhh….

"I'm leaving…." Clicking his tongue again, he managed to stand up, only to lean against the wall.

"B-baka…You are still drunk…"

"Much better now, thanks to you." He mumbled, that face of usual annoyance replacing his wild smirk.

"W-wait! Those words you just said, a-are those…for real?"

"Why should I lie?" Well, guess he couldn't take back his words now, Fushimi admitted it with a sigh.

Misaki stared back with a blank expression.

"Tch, quit that face will ya…"

Silence followed, and Fushimi was rather surprised that he hadn't move out of this bar yet. Scratching the back of his head, he finally did, only to be grabbed by Misaki.

"What now…"

"W-why didn't you tell me earlier?! You could have told me that you are feeling lonely and stuff…" He said it quietly, grabbing onto Fushimi's arm. Fushimi clicked his tongue slightly at the words.

"It's not like you will stop with your love with Mikoto-san anyway…." Fushimi mumbled back.

"What the hell…do you mean by my love?" Misaki's face blushed a little.

"Quit blushing for him will you…"

"S-shut up! Well I do respect him, but that doesn't mean I love him! M-my feelings…My feelings always stay with you! I-I always…Love you. And you just go on and betrayed like that, without telling me all the reasons!"

Fushimi blinked, a little surprised, as Misaki's body started to shake and tears coming out of his eyes. He turned back, putting his arms on Misaki's shoulders, "Oi…."

"Okay! I'm sorry alright?! Not figuring out your feelings. But seriously, just betraying me like that! It hurts, it really hurts!"

"Oii….."

Fushimi was surprised to hear that Yata confessed his feelings so directly, even though he was crying. Remembering back, he had betrayed his love only to let Misaki hate him, so he would never forget him. So hurting him was necessary, right? But seeing his dear Misaki crying like that now, his mind grew complicated. Plus, he never knew what to do when Misaki starts to cry.

At last, he bent down to kiss him on the lips. He was not going to apologize, but at least, to comfort…

Misaki shuddered a little by the kiss, but he didn't resist.

A moment passed by before their lips parted, and Fushimi stared down into the frowning Misaki's face, his eyes still wet from tears.

"Saru—"

"….Fushimi-kun."

A third voice intruded, which caused the two younger boys to gasped and looked up.

It was a tall figure, with blue uniforms and shining glasses, standing by the door…

….Munakata.

"….Commander." Fushimi clicked his tongue loud in perfect annoyance.

"Fushimi-kun. What are you doing, standing outside of HOMRA, so close to that boy, with that kind of face you are showing to him?" Munakata shifted his glasses, his emotionless tone ringing out the words.

That second, Fushimi and Misaki almost immediately jumped away from each other.

"N-nothing…" Fushimi mumbled, while Misaki scratched his head, looking away embarrassed.

"Oi~Yata-san~We're back~" Just then, Kusanagi's voice called out from farther behind. They looked back as the smiling HOMRA members walked up closer.

Scepter 4 members and HOMRA members stared at each other hard before the silence broke.

"U-uh~Welcome back Kusanagi-san~" Misaki managed out the words, throwing fake laughs.

Kusanagi eyed Yata carefully before nodding, while Munakata said his words, "I will be leaving then, sorry if he had been an inconvenience to any of you." Nodding slightly to Fushimi, who looked away, they turned around and left the HOMRA behind.

"Ah…." Staring into Kusanagi's face, Yata suddenly remembered something.

….The broken plates…

"So, what happened today?" Munakata's voice contained the slightest interest with what Fushimi was doing with Yata all day.

Ah, the moon hung high above the sky. It was already night time.

"Nothing…" Fushimi grumbled back.

"I see. Is there a reason why you are standing so close with him?"

"Nothing…Why do you even care?" Fushimi clicked his tongue impatiently.

"Hmph," Munakata smirked lightly, flashing a mysterious grin.

Fushimi glanced over at his commander a second before looking back up into the sky. What a tiring day.

The cool winds blew on him as he stared into the moon.

But it was not a bad day, after all.


End file.
